Otoño de verano
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Hacía calor apesar de que ya era época de otoño. El sol brillaba con fuerza y aún así, las únicas dos personas que se habían animado a ir a la playa ese día eran Gakuto y Yuushi. **Dirty Pair**


No sé por qué publico esto, solo considero que hace mucho nbo he colgado algo de la Dirty... Ms que nada son pensamientos, tal vez estoy delirando xD... espero que les guste, y si comentan les daré un premio (no se lo tomen en serio ¬¬) los reviews no han matado nunca a nadie y tampoco lo haran! .

* * *

**Otoño de verano**

Hacía calor apesar de que ya era época de otoño. El sol brillaba con fuerza, como si no fuese a volver a salir al dia siguiente y el agua estaba realmente cálida. Aún así, las únicas dos personas que se habían animado a ir a la playa ese día eran Gakuto y Yuushi, aunque a decir verdad, Yuushi había sido arastrado hasta ahí por su hiperactiva cereza, la cual ahora se estaba quedando dormida en su regazo. El tensai sonrió satisfecho, no había sido mala idea.

-¿Ya te dormiste, Gaku?

El aludido solo soltó un leve gruñido, dándole a entender a su pareja que estaba de lo más contento, pero aún bastante despierto. Las pequeñas manos del acróbata jugaban adormiladas con la arena que se había amontonado sobre su abdomen, mientras que el peliazul solo se limitaba a observar la calmada expresión del pelicereza. Observó atentamente las graciosas hebras rojas que le caían sobre los ojos cerrados, tapandolos casi por completo. El cabello del más pequeño había crecido bastante ultimamente, o posiblemente ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el acróbata fue arrastrado por su madre a la peluquería. Lo más probable era que la señora Mukahi no tardaría en notar lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Hace mucho que me estás mirando con esas sonrisa rara tan tuya...

-Tu cabello ya está muy largo, no noté cuando abriste los ojos.

El mayor rió divertido. Le agradaba cuando su novio estaba fuera del modo "soy un genio y tu eres inferior". Detestaba cuando Yuushi predecía cada uno de sus pasos o cuando hasta parecía adivinar sus pensamientos. Era ahí cuando se ponía normalmente de mal humor.

Estiró perezosamente sus brazos y piernas, enderezándose y dándole la espalda al tensai. Este posó su mano sobre la espalda de Gakuto. Un repentino escalofrío recorrió al acróbata del Hyotei, causando que este se diese una leve sacudida, sin embargo la mano del genio no se movió de su lugar. Yuushi se acomodó a espaldas de su pequeño novio, rodeándolo con sus brazos y acomodando sus piernas cada una a un lado de Gakuto. Se apoyó con el mentón sobre el hombro del Mukahi y sopló traviesamente dentro del oído del pelicereza.

-¡Yuushi! –El nombrado solo rió. Gakuto soltó un bufido, aunque algo más importante parecía ocupar su mente en ese momento.

-¿Sucede algo, cerecita?

-Te he dicho muchas veces que detesto ese sobrenombre, –el tensai no respondió ante eso, solo se quedó callado, esperando a que la dichosa cerecita respondiese su pregunta. -¿Crees que Atobe nos haga correr muchas vueltas?

Claro, el tensai había olvidado por completo de que se habían escapado del entrenamiento de Ore-sama. Conocía a la perfección la respuesta a la pregunta del acróbata: ni él, el mejor amigo del ya mencionado emperador de Hyotei, se libraría de una buena tanda de vueltas al las canchas.

-Está claro que serán por lo menos unas veinte vueltas, si tenemos suerte.

Gakuto gruñó, sabía perfectamente que el humor de Atobe estaba en sus peores momentos. Claro que también le divertía el saber que la razón de ello era su mejor amigo, pero en esa ocación eso no le convenía.

-Jiroh debería dejar de hacerse el difícil para que el grandioso Ore-sama se relaje también un poco. De lo contrario acabaremos todos estresados-, murmuró por lo bajo el acróbata. El tensai sonrió, abrazando aún más fuerte a su cerecita.

-Si tú lo dices... Tal vez deberías insinuárselo.

-No, yo no soy como tú, Yuushi-, acusó Gakuto. Ambos rieron por un rato, hasta que el timbre del celular del tensai los interrumpió. El solicitado contestó, tratando de ignorar la expresión de recriminación que le mandó su cereza.

-Sí, sí soy yo... Claro, claro... No... Ya sé, ¿qué me crees? Ok, nos vemos.

Gakuto alzó una ceja, interrogando al peliazul con la mirada.

-Atobe-, contestó este con simplicidad. Se paró y le extendió luego la mano al acróbata. Este bufó molesto, pero luego aceptó la mano ofrecida. Se sacudieron la arena de la ropa y luego se dirigieron otra vez hacia la parada del bus.

-¿Qué quería?

-Nada.

-Seguro...

-Solo se aseguraba de que siguiesemos con vida.

-Ah bueno...

Ninguno dijo nada más. Tendrían que esperar alrededor de quince minutos hasta que el próximo bus los recogiera. El acróbata se sentó en la banca y recogió las piernas, sodeándolas con sus delgados brazos. Con un bufido le dio a entender a su novio que quería que se sentase a su costado, invitación que este aceptó gustoso. Pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda del pelicereza, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Se sentía contento de haber podido pasar la tarde con su cereza, sin tener que molestarse por distracciones estúpidas. Y si por ello tendría que luego darle cincuenta vueltas al colegio entero, consideraba que al menos valdría la pena.

* * *

Reviews? :3


End file.
